<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve's Jealous Streak by CaptainJimothyCarter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657910">Steve's Jealous Streak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter'>CaptainJimothyCarter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Jealousy Kink, Jealousy steak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve is a jealous husband, Vaginal Sex, steve is a boob man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Steve can't resist, it's his wife in a blonde wig and the knowledge that another man had been touching her. </p><p>Even if it was for intel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve's Jealous Streak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave it to me that I break my writer's block with terrible smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve lowered the book he was reading when he heard the car door close outside the bedroom window. The clock on the wall read it was well after 3 in the morning. Peggy was going to give him hell for staying up late again while waiting for her, but he couldn’t sleep without his wife beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that by now, so the argument between them was useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peggy breathed from the doorway, drawing Steve’s attention from the cover. “You’re still up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’ve talked about this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was nod along, throwing the covers off of him, and cross the room in three strides. His hands wrapped around her wrists to stop her from undoing the blonde, curled wig. He didn’t let go of her as he took her in, regretting putting on any night clothes at this point as it was just one more layer of clothes between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already his boxers were starting to feel two sizes too small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy was absolute, drop-dead gorgeous. Steve was sure he could think of a hundred and one other synonyms for the term beautiful but right now, he wasn’t trying to produce a poem, he was trying to bed his wife while she was still in her undercover gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something Howard was too happy to provide for her, now Steve understood why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde wig certainly caught his attention but it was nothing to the green, laced bra she wore underneath. It pushed her breasts up perfectly, almost too perfectly. He could see in the trail to the hall was the first few layers of her clothes, the undershirt she wore, the blouse over that. Her heels were somewhere in the living room he bet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you let me get out of these ghastly things, darling, I can bed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Steve breathed, cheeks burning a soft red as he took her in, slowly letting her go. It was against every voice in his head to let her go, he wanted to bed her right then and there against every surface in the room. “Don’t. I want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might as well be that 5’4, asthmatic cadet again with how much Peggy was taking his breath away. Steve was sure he’d start to have a nosebleed in the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twinkle in Peggy’s eye as she stepped closer and pressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the dresser was all the permission he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what, </span>
  </em>
  <span>darling?” Peggy purred, leaning far too close so her breasts pressed against his chest. “You want me to stay in my undercover gear that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Howard </span>
  </em>
  <span>provided? That our target had to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiple </span>
  </em>
  <span>times tonight? He even tried to feel me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t bother to stop the growl escaping his throat, his jaw tightening. Peggy was working hard on that jealous streak he sometimes possessed. Yes, he knew Peggy was far more than capable of handling herself but the image of someone touching her without her permission, even if it was to get the job done, it made him want to remind her what his touch was like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He even tried to grab at my ass,” she continued, grasping his hand and laying it on her cheeks. He squeezed hard and grounded into her, making a beautiful moan escape her plump lips. “All for the line of duty, of course. We had to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was not an idiot, he’d never interrupt Peggy or stop her from talking unless it was something important. And this was something drastically important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressing his lips against hers hard, Steve took the three steps it took to get them away from the dresser. His hands ripped at the wool skirt, fingers kneading her cheeks. He drank down every sound she made, tasting her lips, her mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His tongue found its way inside of her mouth, feeling her melt against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands gripped at his shirt, nails biting into the fabric. He only broke the kiss to swiftly get it over her head, feeling her nails running through the hair on his chest. He groaned against her lips as she twisted at his nipples, repetitively running those ruby red nails over his sensitive nubs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve wasted no time in hoisting her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He grounded into her, rubbing his thick bulge against her sweet spot. Running his fingertips along the cotton edge of her panties, he could feel how soaked she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it turn you on when he touched you, knowing you’d come home to me? Do you think I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>them on you? Jenkins smokes up a storm, Pegs, that scent </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingers </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your skin, on your clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy didn’t respond, the tips of her ears turning red. That was her plan all along, Steve knew. She knew he couldn’t deny her as a blonde, especially with that bra, nor could he deny replacing Mr. Jenkin’s touch with his own. Reminding Peggy how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was right. He did have a jealous streak but it was her fault for inciting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoisting her up even higher, Steve wrapped her legs around his neck, feeling her thighs muffle his ears. He braced her back against one of the walls, tongue already lapping at the soaked fabric. Her muffled moans and the hands in his hair only edge him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was he to deny his wife what she wanted? He’d be a terrible husband if so and Steve was anything but a terrible husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easy to rip the panties off of her, hearing her hiss as the fabric dug into her skin as he tore it away. He wasted no time in burying his tongue deep as he could go, fingers kneading at her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s hand snaked between his head and her thighs, stroking her clit, her free hand tightening in his hair. Her moans only grew louder, hips twitching and thighs shaking around his head already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steve, Steve,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peggy chanted, pulling on his hair even harder. “I’m so close, darling, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burying his face far as he could, Steve fucked her on his tongue, using the grip on her hips to move her. Her gasping moans would be the end of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the walls tightening around his tongue that told him she was reaching her peak, that she was cumming first. It was followed by her near screaming moans, her hand twisting in his hair even harder. The sensation made his eyes water but he wasn’t about to stop until she said so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathless and thighs shaking, having nearly popped his head, Peggy was finally calming down to a whimpering noise. Her hand petted through his hair as if to make up for the abuse earlier. She made another noise as he hoisted her off of the wall, lowering her so her legs wrapped back around his waist, only secured into place by his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was soaked with her juices and she didn’t seem to mind as he sweetly kissed her, pressing her back into the wall. “I’ll never get over your taste,” he groaned, leaning down to bite along her jawline. He left a trail of red marks from her jaw, down to her collarbone where he sucked a delicate bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re free to taste me anytime you like.” Her breath came in small hitches as his stubbly face continued between her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed into her breasts, biting into her ample flesh. He braced her against the wall, one hand quickly pushing his boxers off of him while the other undid her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much as he wanted to rip it, he also knew how Peggy cherished her bras. The last one he ripped he required a very amused Ana to sew it together and a long lecture from Peggy on why her bras needed to have a lifespan of more than two weeks before Steve could go ripping them off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grounding his hips into hers, the blonde groaned into her breasts. He needed her. He needed her like he needed to breathe, there was no question about it. Every single thought, desire, </span>
  <em>
    <span>need, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was replaced with wanting to fuck her. To fill her up. It was barely sated with tasting, now it was coming back in full force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Peggy responded by grounding her hips, nails digging into his shoulders as she braced herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was little hesitation in driving the point home, lining himself up and thrusting inside of her in one hard thrust. Peggy’s head rolled back against the wall, exposing her throat to his teeth. He could worry later about where he left bruises on her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms wrapped around her body, pressing them closer together as he buried deep inside of her. She was almost too tight, too warm. It felt like she was made for him, to entice him into draining every last bit of sperm inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Peggy groaned inside his ear. “Or I will make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was enough for him. Steve’s thrusts were anything but gentle, bouncing her up and down his cock hard. Her breasts pressed into his, her nails digging into his spine and leaving already fading red marks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could think about was filling her up, breeding her, to press his cock even deeper into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping up the brutal pace, Steve focused his lips to kiss all over her, finally finding home against her lips. He kissed her hard, legs walking them backward until they laid back on the bed. His hands dug into her hips, guiding her on riding him just as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cherished, blessed sight to watch Peggy ontop of him. More often than naught she had him tied up so he couldn’t touch her and out of respect for the furniture, he didn’t try to break out of them so he could touch her. His fingers left bruises in his wake, wanting Peggy to feel this for days to come. A reminder of what she has at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down onto her arms, Peggy braced herself against his chest, her hips continuously moving. It was a miraculous miracle that the wig was still staying on her head at this point. She could barely get a word out with how hard Steve was fucking into her but the look on his face - this need to sate her, to fill her up was everything unsaid between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close,” is all Steve could grunt and he was lucky he could get that out. He took her by the arms and rolled them over so she was beneath him, one leg hooked over his shoulder, the other around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It drove the point home, pressing deeper into her. His cock throbbing with every other thrust, her walls were tightening around him. His hand dipped between them, one braced on the headboard, to rub at her sensitive clit. Her hips jerking as he rubbed over the sensitive pud with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“St-Darling, I-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s warning was lost to her screaming his name. She turned her head to muffle it into the pillow, not needing the neighbors to wake up at the crest of dawn to her bloody screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her walls were throbbing around him, squeezing the life out of him. Attempting to milk his cock dry. Steve’s head threw back as he felt the fire in his belly, his balls tightening. He didn’t even have time to warn her as his orgasm snuck upon him. His cock physically ached at the peak of his orgasm, stars in his vision. Through the rushing, white-noise in his ears he could hear Peggy sweetly saying his name to calm him down, hear and feel the headboard splintering from his clamped hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how he got down to the bed nor when Peggy had taken her wig off or had cleaned the mess up between them, including his face, but here they were. He blinked slowly at her, eyebrows knitted together as the sun started to paint their bedroom in a golden light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, darling?” Peggy whispered, having pulled on one of his shirts and somehow gotten his boxers back on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-” Steve stopped and cleared his throat. He cupped her cheek to press a kiss to her lips, snuggling into her side. “That was...that took…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at his stuttering, kissing the corner of his lips. “Amazing,” she finished for him, much to his relieved look. “However, this does mean Howard wins the bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve huffed, picking himself up so he could look down at her. “I wasn’t aware there was a bet. What did you two bet on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed him back down so she could snuggle into his chest, unable to contain the yawn. “He bet that you wouldn’t be able to resist me in that getup.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve hummed in annoyance from Howard being right. The man had a big enough ego. “And what did he win?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Peggy took a few seconds longer to respond, sleep lacing her voice. “He gets to be the godfather of our kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve snorted. “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy’s response was snoring into Steve’s chest, already asleep to hear any amount of protest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>